太陽
by Aoi Wings
Summary: Sebuah Memori lama memenuhi ruang kosong dalam pikiranku. Dimana semua nampak samar, kenangan hangat dan sedih silih bergati di benakku. dimana semua berawal ketika Matahari menerangi bumi, dan ketika aku jatuh cinta pada Matahari sedangkan aku hanyalah setangkai bunga matahari yang selalu menatapnya Memory 1#: Titik Temu Pertama Di Musim semi. "Aku ingin berjumpa denganmu lagi


Musim panas..., mungkin bagi sebagian orang, musim ini tergolong musim yang sangat merepotkan. Di samping kau harus selalu menyalakan pendingin udara dan ingin selalu memakan makanan dingin. Namun, banyak juga yang menyukai musim panas, dimana anda dapat dengan tenang menatap langit cerah seharian, dan menyantap semangka di temani suara serangga yang membuat suara dengunggan yang enak untuk didengar oleh telinga kita yang selalu terbiasa mendengar deru mesin yang tak kunjung berhenti seharian nonstop.

Juga jangan lupakan teriakan orang-orang yang beringas saat kita tak sengaja menyentuh bemper mobilnya. Sungguh ketenangan yang kuinginkan, mungkin kali ini aku memilih opsi yang kedua. Di mana aku menyukai musim panas saat aku berada disini. Di kampung halamanku.

Udara memang lebih nyaman disini, dibanding di apartemen sempitku, lebih parah adalah udara kota yang membuat nafasku kadang mendekati dari yang berpenyakit. Sungguh sangat melelahkan tinggal di perkotaan yang jauh dari kata tenang. Aku bersyukur aku mempunyai Ayah yang tinggal di desa yang tenang ini, yang jauh dari keramaian dan hiruk pikuk para pekerja kantoran seperti itu. Jadi ingat saat berdesak-desakan di _shinkanse_ agar tak telat masuk kerja. Rutinitas yang melelahkan tersebut, setidaknya dapat berada di sini melepas penat sekaligus rindu keluarga merupakan ide yang briliant.

Semangka dingin yang sedari tadi disampingku terus menggodaku untuk memakannya. Aku harus memberikan _Appluse _untuk para semangka dingin ini karena berhasil membuat diriku beralih padanya dan membuang si langit yang indah. Kesegaran semangka di musim panas memang tiada tara bila dinikmati di suasana yang mendukung seperti ini. Seperti tiada yang memisahkan, sungguh harmoni yang lengkap bila kau minkmati semangka dingin dengan taburan garam di atasnya saat musim panas sambil menatap langit biru cerah yang indah.

Kaki ku yang terbiasa memakai _highhells_ untuk bekerja. Saat sial aku harus merasakan kesakitan yang luar bisa saat 'dengan terpaksa' berdiri karena kehabisan tempat duduk di shinkanse. Hari yang melelahkan, namun sekarang kubiarkan bertelanjang dan menikmati membusan angin musim panas yang menyejukan, sekedar permintaan maaf untuknya karena teralalu sering memberinya tanda merah akibat _highhells_ itu.

Saat ini sungguh nyaman saat duduk dan bertelanjang kaki di teras belakang dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakimu di udara sejuk musim panas, tanpa memakai sepatu yang melelahkan. Hanya baju tipis dan celana pendek yang melekat di tubuhku, angin musim panas disini terasa sejuk, berbeda dengan angin musim panas yang ada di kota yang terasa lengket.

Angin sejuk desa ini mulai jahil dengan membelai rambut pendekku. Jangan tanya mengapa aku memangkas rambut panjangku, aku cukup kerepotan merawatnya. Walau sering terselip rasa menyesal saat melihat wanita lain dengan anggun menggerai rambut panjang mereka.

Awan collombus yang berarak di langit membuaikan mata ku, sebelum akhirnya pandangan mata ku teralihkan pada objek yang terasa familiar didekat kandang _Kuma_, nama yang unik bila kau berikan pada seekor anjing liar. Namun hanya Hanabi yang mempunyai ide pemberian nama unik tersebut.

Sebuah pohon sakura menjulang di samping kandang hewan bersahabat itu, tumbuh rimbun dengan daun-daun hijau yang segar tanpa bunga satupu. Ingat..., ini bukan musim semi. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian ku, akan tetapi sebuah kenangan yang tiba-tiba mengambil alih bayang-bayang di benakku. 12 tahun yang lalu tepatnya, saat aku menjadi Hyuuga Hinata berumur 15 tahun yang masih remaja, bukan aku yang sudah dewasa dan lelah yang berumur 27 tahun.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Membiarkan ingatan itu memasuki benakku seutuhnya, dan membirakan diriku menikmati kenangan masa laluku yang tak pernah terbesit dalam pikanku saat aku tenggelam dalam rutinitas pekerjaan. Saat inilah, waktu yang tepat untuk bernostalgia, mungkin bagi setiap orang bernostalgia selalu dapat kau lakukan, namun bagiku yang selalu berada dalam lingkaran pekerjaan tak akan pernah mampu memohon pada waktu berharap mempunyai cukup waktu untuk itu.

Aku besar di sebuah pedesaan, yang jauh dari kata moderen, dimana hanya lampu belajar yang selalu kuhidupkan kala di kamar untuk belajar. Aku kadang berfikir, tak mempunyai ingatan indah saat bersekolah dahulu. Namun aku lupa, aku mempunyai banyak memori indah yang penuh kenangan. Baik bahagia maupun sedih.

Dengan hembusan kecil dari udara usil musim panas yang lincah, serta gemerisik rumput yang menari menemaniku memasuki memori yang tak tersentuh.

**太****陽**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Frienship/ Hurt

**Memory 1# : Titik Temu Pertama**

Warning : AU, AT, (_miss_) Typoo, EYD tak beraturan, serta keganjilan lain yang tak terdefinisi

Udara pagi memang selalu dingin disaat si raja matahari masih malu-malu menampakan dirinya sepenuhnya pada sang manusia. Embun yang memang tak pernah absen disetiap rutinitas pagi selama bumi masih berputar. Selama desa mungil yang amat kusayang ini belum berubah menjadi pusat perkotaan yang selama ini selalu kuimpikan.

Cerita-cerita tentang perkotaan terasa sangat memikat bagai selir saat aku mendengarkannya dari ibuku. Saat suatu hari di musim gugur, kami mendapati kotak surat yang terbuat dari kayu terukir itu menyimpan sebuah surat coklat. Sebuah surat mengenai kabar Bibi yang bekerja di perkotaan. Banyak perangko di amplopnya. Selalu kuingat, amplop coklat yang berbau pohon pinus, sangat langka di mataku yang awam terhadap hal moderen. Ibu terlihat tersenyum kecut saat membaca surat Bibi yang terus menerus menyombongkan keadaan kota yang begitu berbeda dengan desa, tempat kelahirannya ini.

Namun bagiku, surat dari Bibi merupakan jendela besar yang terbuka, menunjukan pada diriku yang hanya mengenal desa menjadikan diriku dapat merasakan juga apa yang dirasakan oleh Bibi yang tinggal di kota besar. Dan membuatku bercita-cita sekolah di kota besar tempat Bibi tinggal. Di bayanganku kehidupan moderen pastilah sangat indah dan juga modis. Maka aku belajar keras agar dapat bersekolah serta bekerja di sana.

Sawah-sawah milik tetangga, berhektar-hektar terpampang di kanan-kiriku. Aku sedikit menyayangkan karena saat ini adalah musim semi, dimana orang-orang tak menanam padi, membuat sekitar sawah yang indah tampak kosong. Sepeda pemberian Nenek terlihat sangat kuno dengan model yang berbeda dari kebanyakan sepeda teman-teman sekolahku. Aku tak sedih dengan kondisi sepedaku, malahan aku bahagia dengan apa yang kumiliki.

Aku teringat saat nenek yang sudah 2 tahun lalu, meninggalkan dunia yang akan berubah ini dengan perasaan bahagia yang selalu kutangkap saat nenek dibaringkan di pusaran. Makam, sebuah tempat terakhir bagi dirinya untuk peristirahatan abadinya, dan dari sanalah aku selalu berfikir _aku akan segera menyusulnya cepat atau lambat_. Masih segar ingatanku saat tangan ringkih Nenek menyenderkan sepeda tuannya di hadapanku. Diriku yang berumur 13 tahun saat aku masih sangat memimpikan sebuah sepeda, lalu Nenek datang dengan menuntun sepeda tua yang sudah diganti ban depannya.

Nenek yang tegar. Beliau selalu menceritakan cerita perjuangannya saat berlindung dari Sekutu. yang pada saat itu Sekutu, yang merupakan tentara gabungan terus melawan Jepang dan mendesak Jepang. Nenek akan terus menceritakan sampai Saat bom Atom ber-kode '_Litle_ _Boy_' tersebut dijatuhkan oleh pesawat udara Amerika dengan maksud agar Jepang menyerah pada perang dunia ke-2. Setelah kejadian itu Nenek kehilangan segalanya, rumah, harta, dan yang paling membutku hatiku gerimis adalah ketika Nenek menceritakan bahwa seluruh keluarganya meninggal dalam usaha pelarian diri dari ledakan Bom Atom. Maka sejak saat itu Nenek selalu hidup dengan tekad kuat serta semangat nasyonalisme yang tinggi, walau beliau harus menjalani kehidupan sebagai gadis sebatang kara di tempat pengungsian.

Aku tak pernah berhenti menangis kala Nenek pertama kali menceritakan pengalamannya. Membuatku seharian terus menerus memeluk Nenek. Diriku selalu takjub pada Nenekku, dengan tubuhnya yang ringkih aku selalu membayangkan dirinya yang kuat dan tabah saat perang dunia tersebut.

Ketika aku menceritakan mengenai bayangan diriku mengenai nenek pada waktu masih muda, nenek hanya tertawa lalu mengusap air mataku, menyuruhku bangkit dan mengangkat daguku. Dan berkata "Jangan menangis, tak ada gunanya. Hanya membuat mata Hinata-chan semakin bengkak. Pesan Oba-chan, Hinata-chan harus lanjutkan perjuangan Oba-chan, Ne?" aku hanya mengangguk kala itu, tindakanku selanjutnya adalah memeluk tubuhnya yang berbalut Kimono. "Hinata-chan berjanji, hiks..." lalu aku mengucapkan janji pertamaku pada Nenek. Nenek tertawa dan tak sengaja memperlihatkan giginya yang sudah tak lengkap lagi Posisi duduknya yang selalu sopan saat beliau memeluku dan caranya menyelipkan rambut putihnya di telinganya akan selalu kuingat.

Angin musim semi menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut gelap sebahuku. Membuatku tersenyum senang dan mengayuh lebih kencang lagi sepedaku. Berharap angin berbaik hati memberikan diriku kebahagiaan yang selaras dengan hembusan angin sejuk tersebut. Angin musim semi berbeda dari angin musim lainnya, angin musim semi itu terasa sejuk namun juga memikat, dengan kelopak bunga sakura dan beberapa serbuk bunga yang melayang bersama dengan sang angin karena bosan dan mencoba melihat dunia luar yang indah.

Dapat kurasakan beberapa kelopak sakura yang berliuk lincah saat berguguran dari pohonnya, mengakibatkan pemandangan yang indah bagaikan hujan kelopak. Dimana kelopak bunga sakura yang berwarna merah muda cerah berjatuhan. Aku melewati jalan setapak di mana jalan favoriteku saat musim semi. Bunga-bunga sakura serta bunga cossmos yang tumbuh liar di sekitas jalan. Membuatku tak pernah kesepian walau aku mengayuh sepeda sendirian. Karena teman setiaku, bunga cossmos, lili dan sakura akan selalu menyapaku saat aku melewatinya.

Beberapa petani yang kukenal terlihat baru berangkat dan akan memanen bunga di ladang untuk di jualnya pada pengepul. Senyuman cerah mereka yang merekah bagai bunga cossmos ungu terlihat sangat indah saat kupandang. Menggodaku untuk tersenyum pada mereka. Walau aku tak tahu akan terlihat seperti apa senyumanku.

"Ohayou..., Jii-san" teriakku, aku tahu aku tak dapat berteriak maka kurasakan yaitu adalah suara ku yang mengeras, kuharap Jii-san dapat mendengarnya. Aku juga tak ingin terlihat sedih dihari ini, karena ini adalah musim semi dimana semua tampak indah bila dipandang dari sudut manapun di desa yang sederhana ini. Sambil memberikan senyumanku, saat kukayuh sepedaku melewati mereka.

Senyuman mereka mengembang "Ohayou mou Hinata-chan, masuk Horisaku Gakuen ya?" balas Jii-san sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku mengangguk "Em...," Diriku mengiyakan sambil membalas lambaian Jii-san, sepedaku kukayuh lamban sambil terus memperhatikannya sampai aku melewatinya.

"Hati-hati Hinata-chan" pesan Jii-san dari kejauhan. Jii-san yang ramah, selalu lebih memperhatikan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Jii-san yang paling ramah, selalu tersenyum pada setiap orang di desa. Senyumannya secerah bunga cossmos yang ditanaminya, tak lupa kebaikanya pada setiap orang. Membutnya menjadi salah satu orang yang selalu di cari warga desa. Tentu saja untuk mengucapkan sekedar kata indah yang melantun tulus 'terima kasih'.

"Jii-san juga, ya?" teriakku saat akan menikung ke tikungan selanjutnya. Yang dapat kulihat sekarang adalah sebuah sekolah tua, yang sudah berdiri sebelum aku lahir, namun masih layak dan masih bagus perawatan gedung sekolah itu. Banyak murid-murid pada tahun ajaran baru memasuki gerbang sekolah. Alunan tawa siswa-siswi nampak seperti mainan musik di orkestra, namun bukan orkestra panggung besar yang sering kulihat di Tv yang sangat jarang kutonton, namun lebih menyenangkan yaitu orkestra sekolah atas yang penuh masa menyenangkan menyongsong masa depan cerah yang penuh liku di jenjang lebih atas di Universitas yang tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku. Membutku tak berhenti tersenyum barang sedetik, terlalu asik membayangkan kehidupanku setelah masuk ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi sebelum masuk ke Universitas di luar desa tepatnya di kota besar sesuai impianku, namun aku harus terus belajar yang tekun selama aku bersekolah di sekolah favorite di desa, Horisaku Gakuen.

Pohon sakura yang tertanam indah, yang telah mengakar lama di sekolah ini, Horisaku Gakuen, memang bukan sekolah yang terlalu mewah, hanya sebuah gedung yang terdapat bayak retakan disana-sini, namun yang paling istimewa tetap adalah murid-muridnya yang ceria dan semangat menyongsong hari menuju cakrawala yang terbentang di dunia. Aku sendiri agak penasaran, masa depan apa yang tersaji.

Namun itulah yang paling mengasyikan, saat kita meraba-raba kehidupan ditengah ladang yang penuh ranjau darat. Namun tahukah anda ada emas yang tersembunyi di rerumputan tak jauh dari ranjau tersebut. Itulah yang dinamakan misteri kehidupan yang tak pernah kita ketahui sebelum kita menemukanya saat perlahan-lahan kita menyusurinya. Tanpa takut terkena ranjau, bila terkena apa yang harus kita lakukan tentulah kita harus berdiri lagi, karena kita tahu saat kita bangkit satu ranjau dalam kehidupan berhasil kita lewati, dan emas disampingnya dapat kita ambil, sebuah misteri kehidupan yang berliku dan penuh ketegaran menghadapinya.

Aku telah sampai di parkiran sepeda. Banyak sepeda-sepeda dari beberapa murid yang telah terparkir disini. Sebuah tempat yang teduh, tempat untuk memarkirkan sepeda dengan aman, karena bersebrangan dengan pos keamanan sekolah. Yang kusukai di Hosigaku Gakuen adalah temaptanya yang cukup rindang, dimana sekolah ini banyak memiliki berbagai jenis tanaman yang tertanam di sekitar sekolah. Saat musim semi tiba, aku sangat menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di Hosigaku Gakuen. Dimana seluruh bunga yang ditanami di kebun maupun dipinggir lapangan nampak tersenyum dengan warnaya masing-masing. Tanpa menaruh iri hati kesesamnya. Namun yang sangat kusuka adalah memandang hujan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran, sangat indah bagai selendang saat diterbangkan oleh sang Angin.

"Ohayou... Hinata-chan" terikan dari arah jauh menyadarkanku yang masih asik menatap pohon sakura yang terus menerus berguguran kelopaknya. Aku memalingkan tatapanku ke sumber suara yang memanggilku. Dari indara pengelihatanku, aku dapat melihat seorang yang terasa sangat familiar itu. Dia berlari pelan kearahku, membiarkan rabut pirang panjangnya yang ia ikat ekor kuda bergoyang seirama gerakannya. Membuatnya bersinar dalam kerumunan murid yang berada di belakangnya. Yamanka Ino, nama temanku yang cantik dan centil. Rok selututnya berkibar saat dia berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari tempatku.

"Ohayou Ino-chan...," balasku, aku tak tahu mengapa dia terasa begitu terburu-buru saat menemuiku, ada masalahkah? Hanya senyuman yang dapat kuberikan, berharap Ino-chan sedikit terhibur melihatku yang menanggapi panggilannya. Aku mengambil tas sekolahku yang berwarna gelap sambil menunggu jawaban dari Ino-chan karena kulihat sekarang kondisinya yang sedang mengatur nafas, mungkin merangkai kata-kata untuk memberitahukan cerita yang panjang namun mencoba mempersingkatnya. kegiatan itu yang sering Ino-chan lakukan saat akan membicarakan berita yang cukup panjang ceritanya.

"Klub..." kata Ino-chan akhirnya, menggantung memang membuatku menatapnya bingung. Tentu saja kebiasaan menggantungkan kalimat untuk Ino-chan, gadis yang cerewet itu sangat jarang dilakukannya. lain denganku gadis gagap yang sering mengucapkan kata menjadi tak sempurna dan sangat sering menggantung kalimat. Walaupun aku hanya gagap saat orang lain yang kurasa menakutkan berbicara padaku, atau pada saat aku salah, dan berbohong.

"Ya?" tanyaku pada Ino-chan. Kali ini aku sangat penasaran, berkat kata menggantung yang jarang di ucapkan sahabat ku bermarga Yamanaka ini. Bukannya menjawab, wanita paling cantik di desa ini malah menarik-narik tanganku. Aku yang hanya pasrah mengikuti dirinya membawaku. Aku diajaknya berlari, melewati beberapa murid dengan berbagai macam raut yang terpampang di wajah mereka. Ada yang berseri-seri, mengantuk, serius melihat buku catatan pelajaran, dan ada juga pria yang tak senonoh melihat majalah dewasa dengan raut wajah menggelikan. Sekolah merupakan tempat yang menyenagkan dimana banyak individu-individu lain berkumpul dan aku dapat mengetahui karakter mereka walau aku tahu, tentu saja aku tak bisa menyelami karakter secara keseluruhan karena aku tak terlalu bisa dekat dengan mereka.

Acara berlari yang di lakukan oleh kami terhenti saat Ino-chan menghentikan langkahnya. Kami berhenti di kerumunan murid lain di depan papan pemberitahuan. Aku tak mengerti, mengapa begitu banyak murid berkumpul di sini. Saat kulihat, disekitar papan pengumuman itu terlihat beberapa dari murid mengeluarkan pena mereka dari tas mereka. Ada juga yang ribut dan cekikikan bersama sahabatnya. Aku baru mengetahuinya saat Ino menagtakannya padaku.

"Ne..., Hinata-chan kau tahu kita kan baru saja bersekolah disini jadi kita bisa memilih kegiatan klub," ucap Ino memasang wajah berseri-seri, sembari mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dari saku seragam sekolahnya. Aku terdiam, pikiranku tertuju pada kata klub yang membuatku bingung, bukannya aku tak mengerti, namun sampai saat ini aku masih bingung akan memilih klub, untuk kuikuti di sekolah ini.

"Biar kutuliskan, kau mau masuk klub apa?" pertanyaan telak Ino langsung membuatku sedikit gelagapan. Sungguh aku saja semalam bingung untuk menentukannya, aku belum tahu apa yang ingin kuperdalam kecuali di bidang pelajaran. Melihat ekspresiku Ino sepertinya sadar aku belum siap untuk memilih beberapa klub sekolah.

"Um..., baikalah Hinata-chan, aku tulis duluan ya?" Ino memberikan tatapan mengerti padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah saat melihatnya berbalik, lalu mencoba melewati kerumunan yang masih tetap ramai, bahkan mungkin karena hari yang makin siang. Aku lebih memilih untuk menyingkir dari kerumunan yang semakin sesak itu, aku hanya berharap Ino-chan baik-baik saja di dalam.

Tentu saja aku tak meninggalkan Ino-chan. Aku hanya duduk di depan pohon sakura yang kebetulan tak berada jauh dari papan pemberitahuan itu. Aku hanya mendudukan diri sejenak dan mencoba berfikir klub apa yang cocok untukku, Apa yang kusenangi? Entahlah..., dari hobiku aku hanya suka membaca buku lama milik Kaa-san, selain itu belajar. Tak ada lagi yang kusuka, menyedihkan memang orang semacam diriku tak tahu apa-apa tentang diri sendiri.

Kelopak bunga sakura jatuh di sekelilingku, namun sedari tadi aku berkutat dengan kegiatan klub itu membuatku tak sadar akan hal indah yang selalu menjadi penenang hatiku. Aku mengambil satu kelopak yang jatuh dan kelopak itu kebetulan berada di atas rok seragamku. Hatiku menghangat ketika melihatnya, entahlah dari dulu jika gundah aku pasti memilih melihat berbagai bunga di setiap musim. Warna alami bunga sakura yang lembut membutku jadi teringat boneka kelinci yang kubuat tahun lalu.

Aku tersadar, bangkit adalah tindakanku selanjutnya, senyuman entah kapan sudah tersunggingkan di wajahku. Perasaanku menjadi ringan, akhirnya aku menemukannya. _titik temu pertama ku_. Perlahan, kulangkahkan kakiku yang sekarang begitu ringan, kukeluarkan pulpen dari tas sekolah gelapku. aku sedikit berlari menuju kerumunan yang sudah mulai sepi, kulihat Ino-chan sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pria gendut yang seperti pernah kulihat. Namun rasa penasaranku tak sanggup menyaingi rasa bahagiaku.

Posisku tak jauh dari papan pengumuman yang masih saja menyisakan segelintir murid yang masih sibuk menuliskan nama mereka pada kertas-kertas yang tertempel tertulis diatasnya nama klub yang terlihat samar. Aku berhenti, entah perasaan takut muncul, aku takut klub yang akan kupilih tak ada di papan pengumuman yang terlihat bagus dengan karya-karya puisi para senpai. Kukatupkan tanganku memohon pada Kami-sama agar kali ini dapat berbaik hati pada ku.

Aku menurunkan tanganku, aku tahu sifatku begitu berlebihan, namun salahkan bila aku berharap pada kenyataan yang ada. Aku mengambil langkah maju, mencoba meminta jalan untuk dapat menuliskan namaku yang belum terukir di kertas kecoklatan itu. Kata "Permisi" terus terucap saat aku mencoba lebih dekat oleh papan pemberitahuan itu. Aku telah sampai di depan papan itu. Kuedarkan pandanganku menelusuri setiap kertas yang tertempel di papan itu. Nama klub terus kubaca dari kertas satu ke kertas satunya di sebelahnya. Aku mulai gugup, apakah ada klub yang kuminati sesuai hobiku.

'Klub Kerajinan tangan' aku terhenyak, aku sangat bersyukur dapat menemukan klub ini. Dengan tangan gemetar aku menuliskan namaku di kertas yang sudah banyak terukir berbagai macam bentuk tulisan yang kebanyakan tulisan para murid perempuan. Aku telah menyelesaikan tulisanku, tak rapih memang menulis di bidang tegak seperti papan pengumuman, namun aku mencoba yang terbaik. Kuharap hasilnya lumayan ketika dilihat oleh guru pembimbing klub itu.

Aku memang sudah memilih satu klub. Boleh memilih lebih dari 1 klub kuharap aku masih bisa tetap berfokus pada bidang pelajaran. Mataku bergulir kembali melihat beberapa klub yang tertulis di kertas, sampai akhirnya aku menemukan klub yang sangat kucari 'Klub Pertanian'. Sama halnya dengan 'Klub Kerajinan Tangan', klub ini juga memiliki banyak ukiran nama yang terukir rapih namun berbeda-beda gaya tulisannya yang terlihat di kertas coklat itu, namun tak sebanyak anggota baru di 'Klub Kerajinan Tangan'. Tanganku mulai menuliskan namaku di kertas itu, walau gemetar aku berusaha menulis rapih namaku.

Sekarang aku telah menyingkir dari papan pemberitahuan. Walau aku masih menatap di kejauhan papan yang sudah sepi, bahkan tak ada lagi orang kecuali kertas coklat yang berisi daftar nama anggota baru klub tersebut. Aku sedikit ragu memilih 2 klub, kuharap jadwal klub tidak sama. Jadi aku bisa mengikuti 2 klub sekaligus, Kuharap demikian.

"Hinata-chan..., buruan, pelajaran pertama udah mau dimulai tuh," teriakan Ino-chan dari kejauhan dapat kutangkap, aku menolehkan pandanganku kebelakang. Kulihat Ino sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearahku, dengan kibaran rok selututnya akibat angin musim semi yang sedikit usil pada murid secantik dirinya.

Aku mengangguk dan balas melambai. "Iya..., tunggu" aku mencoba berteriak namun aku tak sanggup berteriak di sini, jadi yang keluar dari mulutku hanyalah suara yang cukup keras dihasilkan pita suaraku yang tak terbiasa bila kupaksakan untuk berteriak. Langkahku terhenti kembali melihat papan itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Namun saat aku melihanya, aku menagkap bahwa ada selembar kertas coklat yang melayang jatuh ke bawah, terlepas dari papan pemberitahuannya. aku teringat bahwa hari ini angin musim semi sering berhembus kencang bersamaan serbuk bunga lainnya, aku tak mau kertas yang tertulis nama-nama anggota klub baru tersebut hilang terbawa angin musim semi yang kadang usil menerbangkannya, kasihan para Senpai yang mencarinya.

"Se...sebentar Ino" setelah aku berkata cukup kencang dan melihat Ino menganggukan kepalanya, tanda setuju. Kemudian aku berbalik dan berlari kecil kearah papan pemberitahuan yang sudah tak ada orang tersebut. Untunglah jarakku denganya tak terlamapau jauh, namun aku dikejutkan oleh angin musim semi yang tiba-tiba berhembus kencang membuat kertas ringan itu terbawa angin, aku berusaha menggapainya, dengan menjinjit, kegiatan yang bisa saja dapat menimbulkan cidera pada kakiku, namun aku tak memperdulikannya, syukurlah aku dapat meraihnya, namun ada sebuah tangan yang meraih kertas itu juga di depanku. Aku sedikit terkejut mendapati tangan itu melepaskan kertas yang sekarang kupegang. Aku tak berani melihat wajahnya. Aku hanya melihat celana panjang dihadapanku, celana berwarna hitam pekat yang biasa dipakai oleh murid laki-laki. Ini berarti yang ada dihadapanku adalah, murid laki-laki. Muakaku memanas, aku hanya menunduk dan melihat kertas yang tadi berhasil kutangkap bersamanya.

Aku terkejut saat yang kupegang ternyata adalah selembar kertas yang bertuliskan 'Klub Pertanian' dimana aku dapat melihat namaku tertera paling bawah dari rentetan tulisan yang terukir di atas kertas kecoklatan itu. "Arigatou, telah mengambilkan kertas Klub kami" sebuah suara yang berat dan terasa ramah itu terdengar olehku, aku masih menunduk walau kata orang itu tak sopan, namun rasa maluku mengambil alih kesadaranku mengenai sopan-santun berbicara pada orang lain, apalagi ini adalah seorang Senpai yang akan mengajarkanku di klub nanti.

Dengan tatapan masih menunduk, aku menyerahkan kertas itu, "d..do ita...simaste..," cicitku, walau aku sudah mengecilkan suaraku, namun dengan jarak sedekat ini dia pasti mendengarnya. Aku merutuki diriku yang mulai gagap bila berbicara dengan orang asing. Sebuah tangan meraih lembut kertas dari tangaku, aku membeku. Sedangkan dia tampak sedang melihat-lihat kertas itu. Aku teringat Ino-chan, aku berusaha untuk segera pergi namun aku juga harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Senpai ini, sekedar menghormatinya.

"Ja...jaa-nee Se...senpai" hanya kata sederhana itu yang terucap dari mulutku. Aku masih tak menatapnya, aku bahkan tak memberikan identitasku sekedar nama atau tingkatanku, aku memang sangat tak sopan. Mungkin bila Kaa-san mengetahui aku bersikap begini pada orang lain pasti beliau akan memarahiku. Aku memang sangat pemalu, kuharap dia mengerti mengapa aku bersikap demikan. Aku tak bisa menunggu lama-lama, nanti Ino-chan bisa marah padaku dan membuat kami kena hukuman dari guru pelajaran pertama kami. Aku memilih berbalik meninggalkan Senpai itu. Berlari kecil dengan tatapan yang masih kutundukan, pasti dia marah padaku yang tak sopan sebagai _Kouhai_nya.

"Lama banget, ayo kelas sudah mau dimulai." Ino-chan sedikit menggerutu sambil menarik lengan kanan ku. Kami berlari kecil melewati lapangan yang cukup luas, hampir tak ada orang di sekitar kami. Menambah rasa takutku jika kami akan terlambat, bisa kupastikan aku akan terkena marah Tou-san juga, bila tahu aku terlambat masuk kelas. Tou-san sangat disiplin mengenai pendidikanku, membuatku lebih giat belajar dari siapapun. Karena aku tak mau mengecewakan Tou-san yang susah-payah bekerja demi mencukupi kehidupan kami. Aku teringat seorang Senpai yang tadi kutemui. Aku sedikit penasaran, siapakah Senpai tadi.

Aku menolehkan pandanganku kebelakang di sela-sela kegiatan lari-lariku dengan Ino-chan untuk melihat lokasi tempatku bertemu dengan Senpai tadi, Papan pemberitahuan. Rasa kecewa merambati hatiku kala itu, tak ada seorangpun di lokasi Papan pemberitahuan. Apakah aku sangat mengharapkan melihat wajah Senpai itu. Aku menggeleng, tidak..., pasti hanya perasaan bersalah saja, karena tak sopan dengannya, _Kurasa_. Di papan pemberitahuan itu terlihat ada kertas yang sudah ditempel dengan lem yang kurasa Senpai itu telah membenarkan kertas itu agar tak jatuh lagi, seorang Senpai yang baik.

_Aku ingin berjumpa lagi dengannya._

.

.

.

_To be Continued _

**Author Note:**

**太****陽 **adalah huruf kanji dari Taiyo yaitu dalam bahasa Indonesia adalah _**'Matahari' **_,dalam fic ini saya menegaskan memori masa lalu Hinata, jadi cerita nya lebih mendominasi Fic ini, saya rasa Fic ini akan lebih dari Two shoot ( saya harap ), ada yang tahu tidak siapa Senpai yang bertemu Hinata di papan pemberitahuan itu, heheh, silahkan di tebak, karena dia adalah salah satu bagian memori yang penting, ^_^ . agak sulit ya menebaknya, hehe..., setelah kemunculan Senpai nya mungkin akan saya beritahu siapa Senpainya, ditambah ke Pairing, saya masih bikin plot serta setting pada masa lalu Hinata yang lumayan sulit saya tangkap. Namun saya akan berusaha maksimal dan terus melanjutkannya. Silahkan bagi yang berminat Review, saya tunggu kritik serta saran anda, karena kedua hal itulah yang dapat membantu saya lebih baik dalam berkarya.

_Terima Kasih sudah membaca, Jaa-ne..._


End file.
